Enchanted to Meet You
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: There's a Valentine's Day Ball in honor of the Upperland celebration. Tarrant is nervous to go across the way in order to meet a certain Champion. Inspired by Adam Young Owl City. T/A. R&R Please


** Here is a Valentine's Day Story for AiW! About my two favorite Valentine's...Tarrant and Alice! I wrote it kind of quickly so sorry if it's a bit shaky! But enjoy none the less. I was inspired by Adam Young's response to Taylor Swift's song _Enchanted_ found at .com/vday. check it out! and Happy Valentine's Day all!  
Fairfarren  
Lydia**

It was a Valentine's Day Ball Mirana was throwing in honor of one of the Champion's homeland traditions. It was some holiday for the people who were in love in her land. Tarrant sighed; this wasn't a holiday he much looked forward to. He was always one who was too wrapped up in his madness to be able to waste in his time on woman. Until that blonde made her way into Underland, that was when his heart began to race in ways he didn't understand and his tongue became dry. That Champion was one that could do this to him. He was standing now against one of the walls of the dance hall. He wanted to blend in with his surroundings, he wasn't about to embarrass himself in front of that beautiful woman with his knotted tongue. He tugged at his crimson cravat. Mirana had enforced a dress code as well for this ball. It was to be those infamous colors of passion: red, pink, black, white. Tarrant had decided upon a silver waistcoat and a dark jacket. His crimson cravat was tied precisely under his cravat; he had done it again and again in the mirror. In case he saw her. He watched courtiers spinning around and around the hall, staring into each other's eyes. Why did others make this feeling that raced around his head appear to be so logical and simple. He was quite certain that it wasn't. Nervously he pulled at his deep pink and light pink checkered fingerless gloves. He felt like he had to keep moving even though he couldn't put his finger on the why part.

"Tarrant, aren't you going to join the dancing?" A voice came from behind. He turned to see Mirana standing in front of him.

"Your Majesty," He bowed to her and she smiled as he took her hand in his to kiss it. "I was considering a dance but I'm afraid that it's only me and the tea cup tonight." He reached into his outer coat pocket and produced a tea cup. Mirana laughed.

"There are plenty of dance partners around. Just take a look my dear Mad Hatter." She coaxed him off the wall, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He looked to the Queen.

"No. I think I am perfectly content watching all the other gallymogger couples lacing their way around the court."

"Tarrant, look," She pointed across the dance floor to the wall across the way. There stood Alice. She looked absolutely radiant. Her sleeveless pink dress that was littered with sparkles wrapped around her chest, flowing down her body and embracing her womanly curves. Tarrant's mouth ran dry as he saw that she looked around. She looked completely alone and lost as she stood, twirling that blonde curly hair of hers around a finger. "I think that our lovely Alice needs someone to make her feel more…at home." She answered. Tarrant turned to look at Mirana.

"I am sure that there are lots of important and prominent people…men…which would be glad to take her around the dance floor on a spectacular tour."

"Tarrant Hightopp! Go and make that Champion feel more at home!" She scolded the Hatter. She kissed him chastely on the cheek then shoved him forward. Tarrant wanted to turn and leave that room as fast as he could. He was so wonderstruck by this beautiful woman that was uncomfortably watching the other people in the crowded hall. He was about to turn and leave but then her deep green eyes caught hers. It pulled him to her, something he would never be able to describe to anyone later. He walked across the floor, worried he would trip over his yellow boots. She glanced away from him, placing a hand on the back of her neck in a nervous gesture. His feet moved faster as he dodged twirling couples, pushing his way through the crowd. One of the bright chandeliers hung above the woman causing her dress to glimmer. He swallowed as he neared her.

"Hatter." She said gently.

"Alice." He looked to her, forcing himself to blink.

"Aren't you going to go dance?" She asked.

"I just noticed…that you….you were…standing here alone. I'm sorry my brain is quite muddled. I am stuck on words that begin with the letter E."

"E?" Alice said, placing a pointer finger on her finger lips. Tarrant looked to those pink lips, suddenly wondering how they would taste. "Hmmm…how about entertaining. This ball is entertaining." She shot him a smile.

"Not the word I was trying to encounter." He winked.

"Electrifying? Elegant?"

"Elegant is a fine word. But still…" He came closer to her; she looked up into his eyes. She shot heat through his cheeks. "Enchanting." He said looking at her. "Enchanting is the word. Alice, you are elegant, enchanting, enrapturing…"

"Tarrant," She said, placing a hand on his chest. He realized that he had wrapped his hand around the small of her back.

"Alice," He whispered as his lips hovered inches from hers.

"Eager." She said and he leaned in knowing exactly how she felt. He kissed those pink lips, they tasted like…Alice. There was no exact way to describe it. They were very Alicey and very good tasting. He kissed her deeply, his hands flying to her waist now. She pressed her womanly hand against his chest, the other wrapping itself in the red hair that lay beneath his top hat. His hand decided to settle on the small of her back, his other tracing her cheekbone. He loved Alice; it was safe to admit this secret to himself now. He hoped that she wasn't in love with some other man, someone better than he could ever dream to be. He wanted her to be waiting for him. In case this wasn't true (the worry was popping up into his mind) he kissed her even more fervently. She dug deeper into his hair. He loved this kiss and he didn't want to let go of those luscious lips, but he had to. He let them go and opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he'd closed. Alice's green eyes were opening to look back into his.

"I was enchanted to meet you," He whispered against her lips. She smiled, looking down quickly. Biting her lower lip she looked back into his large green eyes.

"_I love you Tarrant Hightopp_," She whispered, placing a quick kiss on his bottom lip. Tarrant smiled.

"_I love you, Alice_." He answered her back.

"Happy Valentine's Day." The two of them said in unison. They erupted into mad laughter, looking to each other. Then Tarrant leaned down to kiss Alice one more time before escorting her out on the floor for a dance.


End file.
